Creaking Stars
by amsharp
Summary: Priam and Robin's support conversations were adorable, but what happened between those conversation? Follow the two on their unexpected adventures as they fight to save the world from the grip of Grima (spoiler alert if you haven played the game) (Robin x Priam)
1. Chap 1: The man and The ledgend

So call me what you will, but I wanted to write another Fire Emblem: Awakening fan fiction. I finally got Priam to join my army with out losing any units and the support conversations are freaking adorable (that and he has some fiiiiiine pixels). Besides the story is just stuck in my head so I have to get it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: fire burning by Sean Kingston (going back to my early high school years for that one)

* * *

The oceans crashing wave are often seen as peaceful and tranquil, but for the tactician of Ylisse they only made her nervous. This was painfully evident as she paced around the deck of the Plegian ship.

"Remind me again why we're still in valm?" Robin asked as she sigh before looking over to chrom. The conqueror had been defeated and yet Chrom seemed adamant that they had much left to do in valm's blood stained waters.

"Rumor has it that a descendent of the hero Ike lives in a secret village on this island here." Chrom replied patiently as he pointed to a point on the map that was sitting on the table near Robin and himself. He truly did understand why Robin would want to go home but the extra help of one with such a powerful linage was worth the few days it had taken to travel to the island. "We should be there in a few hours if we find the rumors were false we'll be no worse for the wear, I'm sure everyone could use the days of rest that traveling by ship has provided." Chrom added diplomatically which helped calm robin's nerves.

That being said it didn't keep her from having a similar conversation with him a day after they had docked on the island, expressing her disbelief that such a person existed even though they had found the village they were looking for. This became a view that chrom shared until a man by the name of Priam claimed to be who they where looking for. Robin couldn't help but stare curiously at the man with long blue hair and strange clothing. Maybe he really was a fighter from a different but similar universe, one where the fell dragon was not so much a problem but something, perhaps, a bit worse if that was possible.

"Interesting, but I have little interest in following somebody else's orders." The man replied to chrom's offer to join the fight for a world of peace.

"I see" chrom replied disappointed though fully willing to respect what Priam had choosen.

"unless they are handed down by a man who can fight for himself" Priam added in a gruff tone causing a light of hope and determination to return to Chrom's eyes as Robin chuckled a bit at the irony of the man's statement. True chrom was the captain but battle orders usually came from her, the tactician not him.

"And if I prove I am such a man?" chrom asked curiously causing Priam to let out a short amused laugh.

"prove it and see" he replied haughtily before rallying his allies and getting into a fighting position on the other side of the nearby field as Chrom discussed tactics with Robin.

"I want to involve as few of our men as possible. Many are still recovering from the war and I don't want death to come to any of them for the aid of one extra soldier." Chrom stated as he went over ideas and tricks with his trusty friend and tactician.

"I understand, thought i don't this will be a problem at all. Sure they have large numbers but I have a feeling with our strength we'll only need two." Robin replied with an excited and fired up smile. One of the villagers had given her a map of the field to review and Robin had counted 49 men had followed Priam to the field all with one major flaw, a weakness to magic." Robin explained as she used some of her wooden figured to set up a rough layout of the battle to come.

"That is an interesting observation, what do you suggest then?" Chrom asked warily since he had a good idea of what she was going to suggest.

"let me handle this battle on my own you can join my on the field but as a back up if I get over whelmed. Ylisse doesn't need to loose an exalted for and extra soldier." Robin stated to defend her plan which the prince did have to admit she had a very valid point.

" Are you certain this is the best option?" The exalted asked after a long moment of contemplation and reflection.

" I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." Robin replied honestly with a soft smile, grateful for her leaders concern and happy that he would trust her enough to hear her out.

"then lets give it a try. If I feel like you or I are in danger then I'm calling off the fight and we'll set sails for Ylisse. Deal?" Chrom offered causing Robin to feel the flames of excitement spark with in her chest.

"It's a deal. Let's show this guy that we's strong enough to fight against all odds" Robin agreed enthusiastically.

After another 30 minutes a signal was fired announcing the beginning of the battle Robin rushed into the broken walls of the roofless building that she guessed was at one point someone's castle giving her the advantage that only a few fighter could fit into the large cracks at a time allowing her ample space to fight the well armored foe.

Priam couldn't help but smirk as he and he band of his strongest allies stared to move towards the sound of battle. Though in his mind he thought that the prince would have send in his 20 strongest men to fight his small army. This thought slowly left him as he noticed something strange started to happen as he moved towards the fight. The sound of battle was slowly diminishing as if it was moving away from him yet they was no sound of marching men. It was only the sound that was dying off. "What on earth is going on? Have I finally gone mad?" Priam found his sub contious asking himself. When he entered what he like to call the death pit he was shocked to find instead of an army of 20, there stood in the middle a lone female maybe 1or2 years younger then the prince, surrounded by flames and the fallen injured bodies of his allies. All of which were alive and groaning in pain of how they couldn't move.

"Oh shoot" one of priam's men whispered under his breath as he examined the destruction as well.

"She must be the last one standing of her group that tried to take this point. It's a common enough mistake." Priam thought. It only took a moment glance for that idea to quickly disappeared. A faint green light ingulfed the girl and when it vanished the more of her injuries had been healed. "There is no way they were all taken out by" Priam muttered under his breath before he stopped short to analyze the fallen and sure enough he knew each one by name. Not a single enemy unit was to be seen.

Priam smiled. Finally a worthy challenge. Priam charged forward with the rest of his men ending the stalemate and causing Robin to smile as she took three step forward then allowed her body to rock back before jetting forward into battle and taking Priam and his men down in a single turn.

Begrudgingly Priam kept his word and joined the shepherds, causing the beginning of many strange and wonderful adventures to come.

* * *

So hopefully you liked this chapter I got the idea for this from my attempts to get Priam on my file with out loosing any units. My glorious battle plan you ask? "SEND IN THE TANK!" And strangely that worked. Of my dozens of plans simply sending in Robin on her own and hiding chrom in a corner worked and Priam joined my weak legion. \o/ party! (I gave her gale-force and another ability that heals her by 30% at the beginning of each turn and another ability that breaks all ranged weapons attack stats by 50%.)

Well ill hopefully you'll like the next chapter just as much, I'll be using small bits from the support conversation but it will mostly be my extra creative blend of supper soft writers cotton love fluffy. 3 expect some cuteness to happen and for it to grow exponential through the story.


	2. Chap 2: Start a Fire

Hello readers :) ready for another chapter of Creaking Stars? Hope so. Otherwise take this time to meditate and prepare your mind for an overload of cuteness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Love Runs Out by One Republic

on to the fun :D

* * *

"Ok line up in formation A!" Robin called as she watched everyone practice getting into the formations that she called out. " Attack strategy 7!" Robin ordered as soon as everyone was in place. Once everyone had stopped moving again robin walked through the crowd to check the forms of her friends making a few corrections before finding that yet again, someone was missing. "Great a no show again. 500 gold says I know who it is too." Robin thought exasperated as she walked back to her place to continue the drills for another half an hour before dismissing everyone for the day. there wasn't really much that she could have the gang practice on the crowded deck of the ship. It had been a week since the Shepherds had left the Island of giants and they were starting to near home port. During this week Robin had seen neither hide nor hair of the newest member and she was determined to find out what his problem was.

"Let's see, he's not in the mess hall and he's not in his room. I think. so where could he be?" Robin thought curiously as she roamed the many halls that the ship hid under its deck. Robin was about ready to give up when she heard the soft cling and clanks of metal against metal. "What on earth?" Robin thought as she cautiously followed the sound to be lead towards the open door of a spare storage room that she rarely ever visited except to gather supplies for the cook. Flashes of bright lights flooded from the room to the rhythm of the metallic clangs of what Robin guessed to be weapons. Curiousity killed robins cat and nearly killed her as she walked past the door way so she could peak in only to find a stray lightning jolt for her before being tackled to the ground.

"Robin what on earth you been thinkin?" Yelled Brady as he got up from saving Robin. "You coulda been fried!" He chidded as he helped her up though the laughing of a familiar red headed king cut him off.

"So sorry dear tactician I didn't see you there." Gangrel stated as he and Priam walked over to the door way to see what the commotion was about.

"Gangrel good to hear you sounding less like the empty shell of a man that you are." Robin replied bitterly. "I should have know he had something to do with this. Why did we let him join with us again? He's just trouble." Robin mentally restrained herself from slapping the smile off his face, she was still pretty bitter that he had forced Emmeryn to kill herself only a few short years ago.

"Harsh words from one who is supposedly a beacon of kindness and strength." Gangrel pointed out with another laugh unfazed by Robins verbal abuse.

"My apologies." Robin chocked out before beginning her inquiry. "What are you three doing down here?" Robin asked as she looked between the three, Brady looked away as he scratched the back of his neck while Priam went back to practicing.

"Gangrel was teachin' me to be strong." Brady admitted causing Robin to deadpan as Gangrel laughed again.

"Brady letting your fellow soldiers beat you up isn't going to help you get stronger." Robin pointed out causing Priam to smirk as he listened in to the conversation during his training.

"It Aint?" Brady asked curiously causing Robin to glare at Gangrel before grabbing him by the Ear and lead him away from the storage room.

"Oh boy" Gangrel muttered as he withered slightly under the pressure of Robin's anger.

"Gangrel I swear to Naga I will throw you off this ship if you keep tricking people into letting you beat them up!" Robin threatened causing Priam to chuckle lightly in amusement.

"It's not my fault they're so gullible." Gangrel retored

"You're targeting children of course you're gonna be able to trick them! Leav'em alone or you've be reliving the day you lost your kingdom all over again." Robin threatened.

"Yes dear. whatever you say." Gangrel replied jokingly before walking off causing Robin to sigh as brady cracked up.

"What an old hoot" Brady stated causing Robin to chuckle.

"Yeah just a bit. He's slowly becoming a part of this crazy family huh?" Robin asked to which Brady nodded. "If you want to get stronger then I'll train you." Robin offered which yet again caught Priam's attention though he didn't let it show.

"Really? Yea mean it?" Brady asked excited "You can really make me stronger?"

"Of course but if I'm going to train you, you need to start taking better care of yourself no more than 8 hours of sleep a day and no less than 7 hours. got it?" Robin offered to which Brady usually scary face lit up with a smile.

"You got it. Thanks Robin, you're a peach yea know?" Brady said before running off excited by the idea that he could get stronger. This left Robin with a bit of an awkward situation. She finally found Priam but now she didn't know how to initiate a conversation with him, it's not like he suddenly popped up or she just found him, he'd been there the whole time so she couldn't start off with ' glad i found you' or 'hey, how are you. I've been looking for you' like she had planned on. "This is a bit of a pickle." Robin thought as she simply watched Priam practice as she tried to think of a way to speak. While she did best him she still had a very intimidating Air of confidence about him that could not be ignored.

"Is there any reason you're still here?" Priam asked with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance as she stopped trainning and looked over at Robin with a glare. While he was ok with being around others he felt uncomfortable with being stared at by the tactician.

"Huh? Oh um yes actually. I was hoping to talk to you, but I didn't want to interrupt your practice." Robin replied earnestly as she took a seat on a nearby stack of crates.

"Then speak."

"Oh, well. um, I was wondering why you haven't been coming to drill practice. It's one of the few things in this army that is mandatory for everyone." Robin explained only to receive a grunt of disapproval from Priam.

"I don't work with others. I prefer to fight alone." Priam replied with coldness in his eyes.

"Look you agreed to join we didn't force you. if you don't want to be here then there is a row boat with your name on it." Robin pointed out and while Priam didn't like to admit it she was right.

"I did agree to join but I didn't agree to train with you." Priam replied stubbornly causing Robin to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Robin replied amused which caught Priam off guard, usually a leader would be annoyed by his blatant lack of regard for following orders. "Alright then, I'll leave you be. Just a heads up the Dinner should be ready in 2 hours." Robin added, she knew very well when she wasn't going to win an argument and did her best to take the high road of the conversation when she could.

"That tactian is a strange one." Priam thought before going back to training. Sure enough as Robin said dinner was ready in two hours. everyone decided that it was a clear and beautiful night out on the sea and that it would be a great idea to eat on the deck rather than in the small dining area. After a hard day of pushing his muscles to the limit the one thing that Priam wanted was a good plate of meat. Priam gratefully got his rations from the food line before looking between the entrance to the deck then back to the hallway that lead to his room then chose to join the rest of the group on the deck. "That darn tactician is messing with my head" Priam grumbled as he sat down at one of the benches. Despite his initial begrudging attitude to join the group, he quickly began to feel accepted and enjoyed his meal and the conversation with the other men of the Sheppard. After placing his plate and silverware in the cleaning bin Priam left so he could retire for the night.

"Oh Priam~!" Called a feminine voice that caused him to freeze in his tracks. Maybe he should have just ate in his room like he usually did. Priam cursed himself for leaving his routine.

"Hello Miriam." Priam acknowledge the young female chefs assistant who had quickly taken a liking to him.

"You remembered my name?" Miriam asked happily as she held her face ans swayed as she blushed.

"Is that a problem?" Priam asked unfazed before he started to walk away awakening Miriam from her day dream.

"N-no of course not. I'm flattered actually." Miriam replied happily as she laced her arms around his and walked with him.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Priam thought annoyed that he was in this situation but had to keep his temper. Luckily for him Robin wasn't far away after just finishing her nightly rounds to make sure that everything was in tip top shape.

"Priam will you marry me?" Robin heard a familiar 17 year old ask from around the corner. Robin held in her laughter as she waited to listen to the comedy gold that she stumbled into.

"Excuse me?" Priam asked flabbergasted. Sure Miriam was a fine young lady but, many things were wrong with this first being that he was a good 10 years older than her. the second and more important being that he didn't feel that way towards her at all. She was much to clingy for his liking. Robin controlled her need to laugh and put on her business only face before rounding the corner to save the poor new recruit.

"Hi Miriam." Robin greeted with her usual calm and peaceful smile. "Cookie asked me to find you. she said the dishes weren't going to wash them self." Robin fibbed hoping that the chef haded already finished the dishes.

"No way, I know your trick you just want my Priam to yourself." Miriam replied as she clinged even tighter to Priam's arm, threatening to cut off his circulation. Luckily Robin knew that this was not the first time in the 3 years that Miriam had traveled with them that she had fallen in love with the new recruit and she knew just how to deal with it.

"Mimi I swear that you don't have to worry a wink about your knight in shining armor." Robin promised as she made a cross over her heart after correcting her footing to keep herself balanced from the rocking of the boat. "Off to the dishes" Robin added as Miriam's grip loosened thought disbelieve still showed in her eyes.

"Aw, do I have to?" Miriam whined as she looked to Robin with pleading eyes.

"Does chrom have to pay you this week?" Robin asked rhetorically, making her point to Miriam clear thought Priam did have to suppress a small chuckle from the sudden change in Miriam's expression from the threat of no pay.

"Fiiine I'm leaving." Miriam begrudgingly complied, letting go of Priam completely before making her way to the kitchen.

"She's got a good grip."Priam stated once he was sure Miriam was gone causing Robin to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, and she definitely is a determined girl at that." Robin added with a gentle smile. "By the way it was good to see you at dinner, the others seemed excited to get to know you."

"It was nice to get to know them as well. They all seem strong, it's sad i haven't gotten to see them in action." Priam replied with an honest desire to test the strength of the army against his own.

"You'd be able to see them if you went to drill" Robin joked lightly causing Priam to roll his eyes though he was amused.

"I would have seen them already had you let them fight me back on the Island." Priam retored causing Robin to laugh lightly before she checked her clipboard and started to walk.

"Fair enough" Robin replied willing to concede her argument. Priam paused before following Robin and walking next to her.

"Why didnt you let them fight?" Priam asked curiously, He was impressed with her strength and her ability to single handedly exploit a weakness in the allies but that question was still burning in the back of his mind. where they truly all too weak to have fought with her?

"They were still healing, they still are. I figured if I fought alone that I'd spare them and help make the group stronger if I won." Robin replied simply as she stop walking and turned to face Priam, surprising Priam causing him to stare at her bewildered. In a way she had the same reasoning for fighting on her own as he did.

"Then why is it so wrong for me to want to fight on my own?" Priam asked curiously, stumping Robin. Robin was about to admit defeat when a particularly rough wave crashed against the boat sending Robin Flying into Priam due to her lack of mass and pressing Priam against the wall due to the sudden addition of mass causing him to let out a resounding 'ooaf' as he hit the wall though he held on to the projectile female to help soften her impact.

"I am so sorry" Robin apologized, mortified that she had failed to keep a secure footing when she knew the boat was starting to rock in the waves. sadly a third pair of ears didn't hear that apology, she only saw red.

"I knew you were after my Priam you silver tongued Harpie!" Miriam yelled as she stomped her foot against the ground her face showed rage but her eyes showed pain as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Mimi wait," Robin called out in vein as the girl ran away crying. "I'm not going to hear the end of this am I." Robin asked as she allowed her forehead to gently hit Priam's chest plate in defeat, making a light tink sound causing him to chuckle.

"Eh, you're a silver tongued harpie apparently, so I'm sure you can talk your way out off this." Priam joked lightly as he let go of Robin so she could step away and collect the clip board that she had dropped during her flight.

"By the way, Thanks for stepping in earlier. I didn't really know what to do." Priam added with a light nod.

"No problem. depending on how my talking with her goes, I should by you a few hours to think of how you want to answer her."Robin added, making sure to keep her words and actions neutral to the subject. She wouldn't judge him if he choose to give Miriam a yes or a no. "See yea" Robin added before hurrying off to find the crushed teenager.

"She's a strange one that tactician." Priam thought with a smirk before heading off to his room.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 2 of creaking stars :) hopefully you guys like the story so far. Let me know if there is anything that you want me to add. so far the planned pairing for the story is PriamXRobin/Gangrel ( "X" mutual interest, '/'one sided toward the name n the left) why you ask? because I can. -puts on cool sunglasses- Well until next chapter may Naga be with you.


	3. Chap 3: Tradition Mandates

Time for another thrilling chapter of Creaking stars :D It's chapter 3 so it's time for this story to start picking up the pace a bit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea

* * *

"Land Ho!" called a Feroxi soldier that had been manning the Crows nest.

"Yes!" Robin mentally cheered, she was happy to be getting off this ship. Robin hurried below deck to let the other know going door to door letting them know that it was time to pack up. Before long she got to a door she wasnt too thrilled to knock on. "Ugh, just get it over with." Robin though before letting out a sigh and moving to knock on the door only to have it opened by Gengral.

"Dear tactician it's good to see you at my door." Gengral stated with a smirk and let her inside closing the door behind her. "What event has blessed me with your presence?" Gengral asked with a chuckle.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you Gengral." Robin chided only slightly amused.

"I think it suits me just fine when I am being sarcastic." Gengral stated before laughing again causing robin to sigh.

"Right, Anyways I was just going door to do letting everyone know that it's time to pack up." Robin stated as she crossed her arms, answering Gengral's previous question.

"Chrom's Tactical leader is running dog chores?" Gengral asked rhetorically as he held Robins chin with his thumb and index finger. "What a good puppy."

Meanwhile not far away Priam was on his way to Gengral's Barrack looking to spare as usual when he overheard something rather strange.

"I'm no one's dog you daft bat" Priam heard Robin state from behind the door before he could knock on it causing him to pause.

"Um, ok then. That's strange" Priam thought slightly concerned and partially curious. Priam decided against knocking and simple opened the door to find Gengral Holding Robin's face while smirking and Robin Blushing while looking away from Gengral with her arms crossed.

A small smile cracked on Priam's face as he tried not to crack up as Gengral glared at him. Of all the people on the ship Gengral was not one that he thought would be pining after the young military officer.

"Right, If you're done patronizing me, Gengral, I have other business to attend to." Robin stated embarrassed before walking out of the room and briskly walking to the next door.

"So, that went well." Priam joked with a chuckle as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh put a sock in it." Gengral fumed lightly only fueling Priam's entertainment.

"You know, you could just try being nice to her." Priam pointed out which pissed of Gengral even more. "Flowery words mean nothing if they come from a condescending tone."

"As if I'd take your advice." Gengral scoffed though his face was that of a wrongfully reprimanded teenager.

"Suit yourself" Priam replied putting his hands up as a sign of surrender to the subject before turning to leave. Perhaps sparing with him today was not a good idea.

Using his better judgment Priam went to his usual storage room to train on his own. after 3 hour Priam had worked up a good sweat and was about to beat his personal record for consecutive practice swings when he heard a knock on the door frame.

"3,438, 3,439, 3,440 not now dang it!, 3,442" Priam thought as he ignored the footsteps coming towards him.

"Priam" Robin started as she walked closer to him edging on the dangerous boundary that could end up with her being chopped in two. Which nearly did happen, Robin gasped as she saw the sharp blade flying towards her. Acting quickly she dropped to her side and tumbling to the side ending up in a low crouching position her eyes becoming sharp and alert from adrenaline.

"Dang it Would you be more careful This is a real sword I'm using." Priam Chidded allowing his anger to show. "I was so close to beating my record too." Priam thought as he held his face in his hand as if his face was going to melt of from annoyance.

"Sorry," Robin replied earnestly as she stood up and dusted her over sized coat off. "I was just coming to let you know that the boat will be landing in an hour. you'll need to be packed and ready to march."

"I never unpacked so I'm ready to leave when we land." Priam replied which shocked robin slightly. "If you don't mind leaving I'd like to get back to training."

"Right" Robin replied turning to leave only to pause and turn back. "One last question for you." Robin added causing the swordsman to lower his sword once more and look over to her. "Why do you train so much, you're already an amazing fighter. easily the best we have." Robin stated confused before adding a quick "But don't tell Chrom I said that." to the end of her sentence.

"Is there anything wrong with constantly trying to improve?" Priam asked in response which caused Robin to chuckle.

"No of course not."Robin replied with a soft smile "Actually it's quite admirable." Robin added as a light bulb went off inside of her mind. "I should probably try harder to improve myself as well. My skills with a sword are, well frankly quiet nonexistent." Robin stated causing Priam to smirk.

"Knowing your weaknesses is the first step to conquering them." Priam replied distracted, he just wanted to get back to his training.

"True" Robin agreed "Hey Priam crazy idea. Would you train me?" Robin asked curiously with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"You'd want me to train you?" Priam asked surprised, Surly she was jesting, she was already a force to be reckoned with because of her magic.

"Of course who better to learn from than from the best" Robin said with a smile as she crossed her arms as if the subject was final. "If I get stronger I can help more on the battle field."

"Very well then. I'll do it." Priam agreed with a smirk. "What a strange comrade"

"Excellent thanks master Priam" Robin stated happily before heading to the door which caused Priam to blush lightly. "Talk to you later."

"Master eh?" Priam stated to himself before shaking his head with a smirk.

Two hours later Priam found himself marching with the rest of the army from the port to the nearest village. He couldn't remember the last time he had to trek in a group like this.

"I wonder if we'll be camping or if we'll make it to the village" Priam found himself wondering often as they travel. After another 5 hours he got his answer. the sun was setting and there in front of the small band of soldiers was a well lit and welcoming town ready to celebrate their returning heroes. The main street was lined with tables full of food as the villagers took a well deserved break, drinking and laughing as they celebrated.

"I don't know if we should accept this, it's too much." Priam over heard Chrom discussing with Robin and Fredrick.

"Shall I have the troops continue moving forward sire?" Fredrick asked dutifully.

"No, We should rest, the celebration has already begun. it would be rude to ignore the labors of the village." Robin interjected which Priam could tell the general did not approve of.

"Very well I'll let the village leader know." Chrom stated with a nod before running off with Fredrick not far behind him. Upon Chrom's return Robin announced that they'd be staying the night resulting in a thunderous cheer. Everyone hurried around grabbing a plate full of delicious homemade treats.

Priam happily filled his plate with different types of meat before looking around for a place to sit only to find an open seat by Robin. "Well I guess i should make an effort to get to know her if I'm going to train her." Priam thought before wordlessly sitting down next to her.

"Evening master how are you?" Robin asked happily after finishing her mouth full of veggies causing Priam to shake his head a little before continuing to talk to her for a good hour as the other Sheppards drank and dance around the large bonfire that the villagers made. after an hour of talking about many different subjects Ricken approached Robin.

"Robin come dance with me!" Ricken excitedly requested with a huge smile that was almost bigger than his hat.

"Oh, um ok." Robin replied as she put her plate down so she could follow Ricken to the more lively part of the party only to have someone grab her wrist and lead her in a different direction.

"Yoink" Said a familiar annoying voice.

"Gengral what are you doing?" Robin asked confused before he tugged on her arm so that she would be standing in front of him allowing him to put his hand on her waist.

"Stealing a dance from the leading lady of course" Gengral replied with a smirk. Priam chuckled only to be a bit shocked to find that the crazy king was actually pretty decent at dancing and moved around in time with the others effortlessly before she was stolen away by Virion.

"Not so Gengral she'll be my tactician before she joins you." Virion stated with a melotic laugh as they traded partners as the dance required.

"I'd thank the both of you to not plan on stealing a Ylissian treasure" Chrom commented as he switched Flavia for Robin.

Priam couldn't help but wonder if Robin knew that she was pretty much living every village girls dream to be the center of the royals attention as he continued to watch the dance. It was a pretty simple pattern of dance switch switch, dance switch switch.

"Priam" Priam heard a familiar female call his name causing him to look over to find Miriam standing next to him with a large smile on her face. "We should dance too." Priam looked around to find that he and Miriam where indeed the last of the sheppards not dancing with the villagers.

"If I don't accept then she wouldn't have any one else to ask." Priam thought with a sigh before being a gentleman and standing up so he could walk Miriam to the large circle of dancing couples. Miriam was on cloud nine for the short time that she was able to dance with Priam. As the song progressed Priam followed the pattern switch Miriam off the the man to his left, dancing with the new female villager in front of him then moving to the right to his next partner causing him to notice that he had been next to gengral the whole time.

"Look who decided to put their fancy foot work to use" Gengral joked giving Priam a friendly jab before dancing with his new partner. as he danced he did some math that caused his face to contort.

"What?" Priam asked noticing Gengral's sudden mood change.

"Dang it." Gengral mutter before looking over to Priam as Gengral continued to dance "um quick" Twirl "switch places with me" Spin, forward step, back step, back step, Forward step. "you've messed up the order." Lift and switch.

"I what?" Priam ask confused due to the amount of focus he had to spend on keeping up with the others. He wasn't as trained in matters of the court like dancing or writing and it was definitely showing as he often miss a step. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on as Robin was switched to gengral meaning that he'd be moving to dance with her in a few moments. Though he didn't understand how this was significant.

"Master Priam?" Robin asked bewildered to see the tall swordsman in front of her before chuckling. "I see, did Mimi pull you in?" Robin asked as the continued to dance.

"Yeah, There was no one else sitting out so I agreed to it. I've been trying to figure out how to get out but there have been no opportunities."

"I see well you'll have your chance soon the song should be ending soon." Robin replied happily, she had grown weary of dancing as well not knowing that she'd get sucked in to the Dancing loop.

"That's good. I'm not much of one for these sort of social events." Priam accepted the news happily and finish up there dance together, sure enough as the time for the next switch came the music slowed to a stop leaving robin standing in front of Priam though he noticed something strange the women were all giving their final partners a quick kiss before heading off giggling and gossiping with their friends.

"Um i think we can skip that part." Robin stated having noticed the trend as well.

"That's probably for the best unless we want Miriam attacking us as we sleep." Priam joked lightly before bidding Robin goodnight and walking off to his tent.

"That could have been awkward." Priam thought with a relieved sigh though now he understood Gengral's plea to switch places. "When will that sneak learn," Priam thought curiously amused with his comrade that he had gotten to know well enough to consider him a friend of sorts. A strange one but a friend none the less. Priam went on with his usual nightly routine of training before removing his armor Showing his well fitted black turtle neck shirt and heavy duty dark blue pants before preparing for bed.

"Um, Knock knock?" Priam heard robin from outside his tent causing him to smirk at the strange antics of the Tactician.

"Enter." Priam replied to which Robin complied and entered the tent. "Good to see you robin what brings you hear?"

"Well funny story really" Robin replied before she scratched the back of her head. "I've been told that I've been curse with an evil spirit." Robin sighed as giggling was heard from outside of his tent though the talk of evil spirits was more concerning to him than then the strange noise he had heard.

"How so?" Priam asked confused, the woman didn't seem to have an evil bone in her body.

"Well I broke an important tradition for the village apparently and because I did I'm cursed and I'm going to die a painful death in the future" Robin explained causing Priam's eyes to widen from shock. "They said that if I try to amend my mistake that I might be spared." More giggling.

"That seems pretty serious, how does this involve me though." Priam asked, curious as to why she was telling him this and why there were females giggling from outside his tent.

"Well you were the last person I danced with." Robin started to explained but was to embarrass to explain further.

Priam cleared his throated before responding "I see." It's true the two were the only ones that didn't follow the lead of the others but usually that wasn't a bad thing. "Well let's not make this feel any more awkward then it has to. We are comrades in arm and simple do what we have to in order to keep each other safe." Priam added rather eloquently which caused Robin to smile softly.

"True, Thanks. I needed to hear that." Robin replied gratefully before giving Priam a kiss on the cheek and a quick soft peck on the lips Leaving Priam flabbergasted. "Well hopefully that 'aught to do it. thanks again Priam." Robin said as she sheepishly backed towards the exit before hurrying out of the tent blushing.

Priam stared blankly at the exit as a small blush crept across his face "What on earth just happened?" Priam thought as he allow his hand to hold his face and feel the warmth from his cheeks.

"There are you guys satisfied now?" Robin asked as she walked up to a group of village girls consisting of 3 little girls 4 teenagers and 2 young women the same age as herself, all of which were ready to burst out laughing.

"Tehe pretty lady kissed the scary man." one of the little girls sang only to have the other two chime in on her song as they ran around laughing before running off through the camp singing their song.

"Well at least that's vague enough." Robin thought as she looked to the women her age for confirmation that she had avoided being cursed.

"Pretty lady kissed the scaaary man, pretty lady kissed the scary man!" the girls took turns singing as they ran through the camp causing a bunch of couples to blush.

"That's pretty cute." Miriam thought with a soft smile as she looked up from washing dishes to watch the kids run around and dance with each other as they sang.

"Would you cut out that racket!" yelled an angry and tired soldier causing the girls to run of giggling.

The next morning Robin was walking through the camp after finishing packing up her own tent to see of the cook needed help with her tent and as usual she did.

"Bless your heart Robin you're truly a saint for always helping me like this." The chef praised as they packed up all her supplies. "Mimi go pack the silverware and do it right this time!" the chef commanded before leaving the tent to take caus of other matters since Robin had the rest under control.

"Yes ma'am" Miriam replied quickly going off to the corner to pack the silverwares when small feet caught her attention.

"It's the pretty lady!" Exclaimed the oldest of the three as they ran up to Robin catching Miriam's attention.

"So Robin is the 'pretty lady' from their song huh?" Miriam though amused. "I wonder. Is scary man Gengral? Brady maybe? I know they've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yey we found her!" Added the second before looking back to the oldest "Why were we looking for her?" the middle child asked causing robin to deadpan.

"I donno. do you?" the oldest asked in response only to have the two shake their heads at her.

"No.. Oh right we made her cookies!" the second started before remembering her mission.

"Oh right!" the oldest stated excited which only caused the youngest's eyes to bulge slightly.

"Those where for her?"the youngest asked as if she had just committed the worst sin of them all.

"Did you eatted them?" the middle child asked horrified.

"I did. I eatted them all..." the youngest admitted sadly causing all three to be sad.

Robin did her best not to laugh at the scene playing out if front of her. "It's ok girls, I'm just happy you thought to bring me some." Robin praise as she kneeled by the girls so she could pat them on the head which caused the girls to smile again.

the sound of the tent opening again caused Robin and the girl to look and see who the new visitor was.

"Gah it's the scary man!" the youngest yelled before hiding behind robin as the others yelled and screamed about the scary man between giggles. Miriam couldn't help but look and see who this scary man was only to drop the silverware she was holding from surprise when she saw Priam standing the staring at the girls flabbergasted by their name for him.

Priam and Robin looked over to Miriam upon hearing the sound of the silverware falling and klinking against each other. Miriam was pissed. If the song existed in their universe her anthem would be gun powder and lead, she was so pissed.

"Are you ok Mimi?" Robin asked as she hurried over to Miriam's side and helped her pick up the silverware.

"Don't"

"Hm?" Robin hummed as she looked to Miriam since she didnt hear what she had said.

"Don't you dare talk to me you no good lying tramp!" Miriam yelled before back handing Robin across the face causing Robin to fall over on to her rump.

Robin stayed quiet and didn't move as the room became thick with hostility. Robin's shoulders started to shake as she hung her head only to through her head back as she started to crack up laughing.

"Mimi I've been stabbed, zapped, set on fire and withstood the pressure of a hurricane and held my ground all the same. You're the first person to knock me over." Robin complimented as she looked Miriam in the eyes as if she was daring her to do it again.

Knowing that the getting was good the three little girls decided it was there time to skedaddle.

Miriam stared at Robin bewildered as Robin went back to picking up the silverware then handed the remaining soiled utensils to the girl. While Robin was trying to keep Miriam's temper in check by being calm and collected it only made Miriam worse. Miriam wanted Robin to be made at her. She wanted to be justified in hitting her again and again she felt so hurt and betrayed. She wanted Robin to hurt as much as she was hurting.

"Son of a fell dragon" Miriam mentally cursed as she got up and looked at Robins retreating figure then grabbed Robins wrist "Didn't hurt? Maybe your feel it this time then" Miriam thought Enraged as she turned Robin back around with one had as her other made a fist and wound up for another punch.

"Enough" Priam chided as he caught Miriam's fist before it could hit Robin. "I cannot condone such childish behavior." Priam added causing Miriam's hardened glare to break.

"C-Childish." Miriam quietly mutter to herself as tears welled in her eyes. "You big stupid jerk" Miriam yelled before running out of the tent crying.

"Oui vey not again." Robin sighed as she rubbed her bruising check. "Dang she got me good." Robin laughed

* * *

So what say ye? Yeah? Nay? Hope you liked it as much as I like writing it.

Commentators Corner:

Gunlord500: Ooh, thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure to go through and look for them.

windyshoes: Yep I do plan to keep writing this :) I just had to scrub down my apartment so that was a bit of a long term project. and thanks It makes me really happy to hear that the characters are coming out well.


End file.
